纪念册 Momento
by Joaniie
Summary: Who have never face the dilemma in choosing their future paths when they graduate? Who have never ever lie? In this story, the characters will be going through their up-and-down in life including betrayal,love,lies and dream.


**1**

淡淡的阳光安静地在空气中游走，琴上的黑白键如游街的孩子般兴奋地跳跃着。立坐在钢琴前的女生，细心专注地弹好每一个音符，深怕一个不小心就会把曲子的气氛搞坏。

"姐姐！你骗我！"一把稚气的声音打断了这股宁静。

与弹琴的女生长的一模一样的女孩，怒气冲冲地冲进了琴房，好像要说些什么似的。。。

声音开始变小，视线也开始糊了，慢慢地所有的画面都被黑暗笼罩着。

又是这个梦。。。

又晴缓缓地坐起身，习惯性地向床头的姐妹合照说了声'早'。

打开窗帘，金黄色的光线瞬间在又晴的房间弥散开来，把整间房的摆设给照亮了起来。

这又将是一个美好的一天。

邋遢。。。自闭。。。宅男。。。

这些词汇都会联想到一个人。

沈。。。禹。。。毅。。。！

禹毅真的是一个很另类的人。虽然没有帅气的脸蛋挂帅，更没有让人称奇的才华当靠山，但他还是凭着自己的独特风格升到了高三的优异班。但最让人惊讶不已的却是，他竟然与班花庄又晴是超好的麻吉。

正当班上的学生又要再一次陷入关于禹毅的议论之中，又晴的出现顿时造成了轰动。

"又晴，早！"

"晴公主，早安！"

一群痴心男纷纷从原座起身，个个忙向又晴问好，希望会见到又晴的招牌甜美笑容。不负众望，又晴微笑地回应了他们的问候。心满意足的众男一个个如吃过蜜般，半跑半跳地回到自己的位置。

庄又晴，在这所帝夜高中可是响当当的公主级人物。举手投足都带着仙女的优雅，才华洋溢中又带着个人风格，并且还身兼多项重职。不但能完美地在自班当班长及合唱团主唱，两种身份穿梭，还能发挥创作才华写出动人心弦的曲子。清新的歌声更是平地一声雷，让人听出耳油。

"离大考还有半个月的时间，希望大家能把握时间多读一点书来做足准备。"级任老师，白老师关心学生们，"好，下课。"

下课；又是另一轮复习的开始。离大考越近，压力就会莫名地增加许多，压到备考生个个喘不过气。这将会是高中生涯的最后一个关卡，同时也会是未来的起跑点。

"今天要不要来我家读书啊？"

回家的途中，晴问禹毅。

"是要我帮你做饭吧。"

禹毅一眼点破晴的计谋。只见晴伸出舌头，傻笑着，对眼前好友的观察力极为佩服。

傍晚，太阳收敛起刺眼的光芒，变成一个金光灿灿的光盘。

空间适中的厨房飘溢着食物的香气。一改平日的形象，整洁专业的禹毅一一把厨艺发挥到淋漓尽致。

"好好吃喔！！！如果你以这种形象出去见人的话，可能会迷倒很多人喔！"晴边称赞边提议。

禹毅邹了邹眉，表示不悦与不赞同，他说："我才不要把太多的自己呈现给别人看！更何况，优异班的人个个才华洋溢，只有我这么普通。"

晴白了禹毅一眼，道："拜托，你自卑心又来了，都跟你说过人不可以小看自己。现在找不到才华，不代表以后找不到啊！"

"好啦，吃块麦片饼，别糟蹋我特地烹调的美食！"

禹毅忙夹菜给晴，晴见到'麦片饼'不禁思潮起伏，想到妹妹，庄又静。

"时间过得真快，静都已经过世有三年了。"

面对晴突如其来的话，禹毅以免情急说错话，只顾继续吃饭。

送走禹毅，睡眠时间也差不多了。

坐在床上，一手拿着姐妹合照，晴难免心里很难受。其实，晴还有一名已过世的双胞胎妹妹，静。

庄又晴与庄又静自小就失去双亲，姐妹俩从小就相依为命，一同住进孤儿院，并结识了同是孤儿的沈禹毅。

别人常说双胞胎的性情是不同的，这倒是真的。姐姐又晴，温柔甜美，斯文中带有浓厚的艺术气质。妹妹又静，活泼开朗，可爱惹人疼，领悟能力也很强。两人是生命共同体，任谁也无法弄散谁，直到三年前的一场交通意外，导致妹妹的死亡。

从此，双胞胎的心电感应断了。

**2**

K了这么久的书，终于可以派上用场了。

考场上的学生个个信心满满，如胜券在握般，轻松地完成了考卷。随着老师把考卷一一收齐，坐在座上的学生个个眼中闪着难得的光泽，齐准备着老师的下一句话。

"好，可以走了。千万别忘了回来上两个月的'未来辅助课'！"

终于，考完了。

"晴，要不要跟我们去唱K？"一名班上的女同学，小爱邀请。

"下次吧，我今天有事。"晴婉转地拒绝。

"那好吧，拜！"

语毕，小爱与几乎全班的人离开了课室。

"禹毅，你会来上未来辅助课吧？"

回家的路上，晴随口问问。

"当然得来啦，不然拿不到成绩单。"禹毅边说边觉得纳闷。

"今天又空吗? 来 Ten Fingers听我的演出，好吗？"

"当然好！"禹毅一口答应。

Ten Fingers 是位于城中的一家以音乐为主题的餐厅。拥有着高贵典雅的装潢，让人吃了留念往返的佳肴。至于晴，则是那里的台柱歌手。

"你想过在出路表格上写什么了吗？"

吃完饭，晴问了问禹毅。

说到未来，禹毅就觉得很不知所措。

"我很迷惘呀，你又不是不知道我对自己的未来没有立场？"

晴正想说些什么，却被经理提醒是时间表演了。

"待会见！"

语毕，晴就与经理一同走向工作室。

换上了白色小礼服，外穿着一件牛仔外套。晴活力四射地奔上舞台，台下的观众看见晴的出现，更是兴奋不已，纷纷鼓掌。

"哈啰！大家好！大家过得好吗？接下来为大家献唱一曲！"

晴可爱活泼的开场白，立刻引起全场的注意。

_香浓浓的__coffee __我们喝过几十遍_

_是苦是甜 我们都熟悉了感觉_

晴自弹自唱了起这首由她创作的歌，"星星，伴在我身边。"

餐厅里的客人个个停下了一切动作，沉醉在晴的音乐世界里。

在禹毅眼里，晴就像是还没有经过洗礼的音乐天使。她的音乐总是带着满满的幸福，只是其中却残留着稀少的感伤。晴有如还没蜕变的蝴蝶，美艳中带着羞涩。虽然如此，现在的她却已经有了星星的闪烁了。

一曲结束，如雷唤耳的掌声接着响起。

晴礼貌性地深深一鞠躬，下了台。

"谢谢你送我回来，我唱得怎样？"晴问禹毅。

只见禹毅不答，故弄玄虚地拉起了晴的左手，用自己的一根手指，在晴的手掌心上写起字来 。

"M…A…R…V…E…L…L…O…U…S…"晴一字一字地凭感觉拼成。

"谢谢，晚安！"

谢完，晴转身进屋。站在原地的禹毅目送晴离去的背影，想到小时候晴是唯一跟他做朋友的人，感激与爱恋的心情更让他誓言要永远守护着她。

第一堂未来辅助课没有上到，但取而代之的却是一个坏消息。

创立及一手打造帝夜高中的女校长，王霜儿过世了，享年55。在受尽胃癌折磨多年后，这或许是一种解脱。

学生个个站在操场，送别他们尊爱的校长。

全校因为校长的死讯，而陷入了伤感之中。而本来应该发的出路表也终于可以给众毕业生了。

"这是demo的出路表，你们填完下周给我就行了。到拿完考卷后，你们知道你们真正想要的，我才会发真正的出路表给你们。" 白老师很详细地说明。

"老师，我想借旧音乐课室弹那里的琴，能给我钥匙吗？"

音乐老师本想拒绝，但见拜托的人是晴后，立刻作罢，转而交给她旧音乐教室的钥匙。

晴喜欢在旧音乐教室弹琴，虽然新音乐教室的设备较完善，但旧教室的钢琴弹出来的声音真的比较优美。

弹完多曲，心满意足的晴准备离去。

一阵清凉的风从窗户吹进来，把晴的琴谱吹满地。

一张。。。两张。。。三张。。。

还少了一张！

晴四处望去，在抽屉旁蹲了下来，伸手从里面拿出了一张乐谱还有一本日记？！

是一本堆满灰尘的日记。。。

晴打开第一页，吓到了。这本日记是过世的校长的！或许他们不知道，这本日记将会是指引他们关于未来的指南！

**3**

"我认为你应该把日记交还给校长的亲人。毕竟，日记是很私人的物品。"禹毅一手拿着日记，一边分析道。

晴一手把日记抢回，坚持自己的立场，翻了第一页给禹毅看。

"如果是非常私人的东西，这里又怎么会写成这样？"

果然，日记上的第一页已证明这本日记是校长故意要学生读的。

"幸运的同学：

不管你是谁，我要恭喜你找到了这本日记。这看起来普通的日记其实并不普通。只要你有耐心，你一定能看出其中的奥妙。这将会是助你们找到未来的指南，这将会是一个奇妙的旅程。

王校长 字"

禹毅无聊地翻了几页，见内容都是一些关于日常琐事的纪录，无趣地把它还给兴致勃勃的晴。

"很无聊的一本日记。"禹毅做出了结论。

晴不悦，始终坚持自己的信念。晴把日记收进包包里，一句话也不留下就转身走向Ten Fingers的员工室。

留在原座的禹毅也无法理解晴的行为，不欢而散，离开了餐厅。

表演完后，晴在巴士上为了打发时间，拿了日记看了几页。

的确，前三四页真得很像一本普通的记事簿，但是晴一番到第五页，怔住了。

这果然不是一本普通的日记。

"对不起！" 晴与禹毅同时为同一个幼稚的事互道歉。

发现两人竟然如此默契十足，两人不约而同扑哧一笑，又和好了。

"今天要交出路表了，让我看看你的，好吗？"晴好奇地跟禹毅要了表格。

晴接过一看，整个人呆住了。

这出路表填的也太劲爆了吧，只见晴投射了一个无可置信的眼神，连笑都笑不出。

在表格上的未来出路空位中，竟然是一个大大的'无'！至于原因，是因为'世界末日可能就在明日，所以无须有任何远大的包袱。'

如果这种表格交到老师手上，一定不堪设想。

想到一堆极有可能的后果，晴决定一定要帮帮这个家伙。

"所以，我希望我们班也可以参加这个毕业会的一些节目。另外，我们三个班之中获胜的就可以在城中央的舞台演出。又晴，你负责这个节目，好吗？"

见晴不语在发呆，老师又唤了唤她的名字。

这一次，老师果真把晴从思绪抽回了现实，晴想这未必不是一个好时机。

晴一口答应了老师的要求，后又提出了另一个意见："老师，我希望我们班可以下星期才把出路表交给你。虽然这只是demo的出路表，但这毕竟还是一张关于未来的通行证。所以，我认为我们应该三思而后行，再做决定。"

老师见晴如此的诚恳，再看了看周围其他学生同意的眼神，决定了。

"批准！"

这一来，不但救了禹毅，还救了其他对未来迷惘的学生。

"不是每一个人一出生就有才华的，你也可以在后天的努力中找到属于你的才华啊。你常说我是宇宙中最闪耀的星星。只是，虽然你默然失色了点，并不代表有一天不会发光啊！"

禹毅一到，晴就开始训他，要他想想未来。正当晴又要开始长篇大论时，禹毅立刻圆滑地把话题转为关于日记本的事。

说到有兴趣的事，晴立刻兴致勃勃地拿出了日记，速战速决地解释其中的奥妙。

"一看，可能很普通，但是我发现每三四页的琐事纪录后，就会有一个很特别的记载。里面有四个，分别命名为，'相遇'，'相识'，'相恋'及 '一封寄不出的感动'。但奇怪的是，之后的最后一页是空了。"

"所以，这到底是关于什么？" 禹毅要知道重点。

"这本日记记载着40年前，校长王霜儿和一名叫柏云的男人的爱情故事。" 晴解释。

禹毅从晴手里接过日记本，翻看了那几页指定的文章。

果然，这些文章中写着一个不为人知的情节。

07 May 1968, Tuesday

相遇。。。

漫无目的的生活就像出海航行而没有指南针

迷失的青春容不下任何充满梦想的阳光

心中里的空缺无法找到风景来填补

堆在地面的石头为养育年轻的村落设下记号

村落来了新客 为未来带来出发

开口闭口的梦想之谈总让我细心聆听

"你的选择是做或不做 ，但不做就永远不会 有机会。"

何谓机会？ 何谓梦想？

重遇 在学堂之中

交流 说了第一句问候

他叫柏云

13 May 1968, Monday

相识。。。

一切伟大的行动和思想，都有一个微不足道的开始

相信着 人因梦想而伟大

因害怕失败而不敢放手一搏 永远不会成功

从此快乐音符有了你的和声

你的眼睛很透彻 任何谎言都无法不被发现

你的言行举止很完美 陪衬着独特

你的故事很诱人 微笑中藏着沧桑

你的智慧是引人进入未来的启明星

就因为你这个相识 教会我什么为梦

谢谢能够认识你

19 September 1968, Thursday

相恋。。。

不论你在什么时候结束 重要的是结束后就不要悔恨

一切一切的开始 在手心互传递的温度

你指着海的无茫 说着天涯海角的美好

说到的传说 是一个无法用言语表达的奇迹

所以我不想放开你的牵连

即使被厌 被怨 也要和你步向未来

这么简单 这么单纯 傻到无法理解

五尺离这的芭蕉树 有着回忆

口中念着爱情密码 才能遇见幸福

因为你 才终于了解 梦想的真谛

就为了延续 才会要相约一起逃脱约束

等待着 创建快乐的时刻

当你能飞的时候就不要放弃飞

当你的梦的时候就不要放弃梦

当你的爱的时候就不要放弃爱

29 September 1968, Sunday

一份寄不出的感动。。。

孤单寂寞与被遗弃是最可怕的贫穷

不是说好 一切的美好就在彼岸

失约的你 是否已到海角天涯

难道 海枯石烂 只是妄想

甜言蜜语 空头承诺 都是相信惹的祸

我等待的那个人不再回来

我心中有寄不出的一份感动

那是你送为见面礼的传说

送不出 感动没了 只剩残渣

感动石化 变成过往的不堪

醒悟才发现一切都是梦

没了你 我依旧活得好好的 毕竟我已不懵懵懂懂

用最少的悔恨面对过去

用最少的浪费面对现在

用最多的梦面对未来

我会好好活下去 我会忘记我脑海中的那个背影

"我想知道这爱情故事背后的秘密。"晴说出自己的想法。

"那你知道文中的村子到底在哪里吗？"禹毅一言点破晴的好奇心不会有结果。

只见晴并没有收敛起自己的笑容，依旧自信满满地。她把日记翻到第一个文章，点出了其中的一句。

"石头村。"晴有十足的把握。

寻宝游戏才正要展开！

**4**

坐在开往乡村的火车上，从里面看出去的风景都是一片青。

石头村是最靠近城镇的村落，那里之所以被命名为石头村，最主要还是因为他们的村子到处都可以找到石头。

晴与禹毅手持日记本，下了火车，走往石头村的方向。

石头村住的人已经不多了，大部分的人都已经搬进附近繁华的城市了。村里只剩两三户家庭，其中两家年龄就不符合，根本不可能知道40年前的事。

最后一家是老村长的家，可是这村长脾气并不友善，再加上一听到'柏云'的名字，就大发雷霆，暴跳如雷。

"柏云那小子，当年骗了那么多女孩，现在你们还想了解他？走！走！我不懂他的下落。"

被村长赶走，晴与禹毅无奈搭德士离开。

想到唯一的线索断了，还要被别村的村长骂走，晴心里难免不舒服。回程途中，不管禹毅如何取悦她，她还是不理会也不说半句话。

想让晴静一静，禹毅把视线转向窗外。他眼前的一幕触动了他的好奇心。

在这人烟稀少的森林，怎么会有一个老头在一棵树下，好像在等待些什么呢？

"晴，你看树林里那个老头好像在等人耶。"禹毅希望唤起晴的冒险心。

只见晴依旧爱理不理地回答："他应该在散步。"

回到家里，冷静了一番，晴又把日记翻了几次，难道日记要表达的并非只是'石头村'？

"你看树林里那个老头好像在等人耶。"禹毅下午说的那一句话不断地在晴的脑海里徘徊。

一击闪电般的理解，让晴明白了一切。

树下等人？！

难道。。。？！

晴立即重新看了'相恋'的那页日记文章。晴的直觉并没有错！

"五尺离这的芭蕉树有着回忆。"

如果说'这'是指石头村，那么在五尺外那的树等人的老伯就是。。。

绝对不会错的！

禹毅看见在树下等人的老伯，就是王校长朝思暮想的人，柏云！

"这么早就把我call来，到底发生了什么事？"只见禹毅满头大汗，仿佛是刚跑完马拉松般，出现在晴的家门外。

"我知道柏云在哪了！" 晴兴奋地关上家门。

禹毅觉得无聊，泼晴冷水："别浪费时间了，一定又会是白跑一趟。"

"禹毅，求求你！这次我有百分之百的把握！如果这次又再出错，我就当成从来没有拾过日记本！"晴苦苦哀求。

最后，禹毅还是和晴一起去。一，是要晴死心。二，是因为他知道如果他不陪她，她一个人去反而更危险。

要去到上次看到柏云的那个地方，可能没有这么容易。由于德士进不了丛林，有好一段路需要步行。

"只要走完这地铁轨道就到了，加油。"禹毅鼓励已精疲力尽的晴。

晴继续保持微笑，但一看到眼前轨道旁的水泥，整个心沉了下去。

似乎是看出了晴的心思，禹毅建议道："你走在轨道上吧，我边走水泥边一手扶你。那轨道应该站不了两个人，你一个人走要小心滑。别怕，还有我在。"

晴战战兢兢地伸出了手，禹毅温柔地接过，紧握着。之前的尴尬及恐惧突然消失，取而代之的是禹毅从手心传递过来的勇气。

而这时躲在树后偷看的柏云，对两人的两小无猜欣慰地笑了笑。

"老伯，请问你是不是柏云？" 晴一见到在树下等人的老伯，就开门见山地问道。

只见老伯缓缓地点点头，指着不远处的一个小房子。"跟我来。"

"小心！"禹毅很有警惕，不太放心也不信任那老伯。

"没事的。"晴要禹毅放心。

一进屋，才发现这木屋外面看起来虽然很简陋，但里面却有架美丽的钢琴。

"你弹琴。" 老柏云指着禹毅，要他奏曲。

"我不会弹琴，但她会。"禹毅一口拒绝了老柏云的要求。

"你会弹琴，只是你不知道你其实会。"老柏云字字铿锵。

"你看我弹了这么多年的琴，多多少少应该会一点吧。你就弹'星星，伴在我身边'。为了知道真相，就拜托你了。"晴安抚道。

无法拒绝晴的拜托的禹毅，只好配合地坐到钢琴前，努力回想曲子的排列。

"女孩，你唱歌给我听。"老柏云再下指示。

"没问题。"对最有信心的歌唱，晴当然毫不犹豫地答应。

熟悉的曲子在禹毅的演绎下，多了份清新，连他自己都无法相信自己的实力。至于晴，只是投射了佩服的眼神，立刻又回到了状况，开始唱起歌来。

_香浓浓的__coffee __我们喝过几十遍_

_是苦是甜 我们都熟悉了感觉_

_最真的谎言 是最莫名的欺骗_

_想追下去 却忘了怎样勇敢_

_我想看着你 我想继续爱着你_

_就算距离多遥远 海角天边也能抵达_

_一同分享甜蜜点滴 学着计时共同时刻_

_即使你最后会离去 我也不会在迷路 _

_星星伴在我身边_

_两个心紧靠一边_

_没有月光的明月 看不见对爱的想念_

_落叶的秋天 是分手的季节_

_明天 我们会不会像以前一样_

_收一份感动 寄走双份苦涩_

_记忆中的那片彩虹也不会退色_

_星星伴在我身边_

_两个心紧靠一边_

_没有月光的明月 看不见对爱的想念_

_星星伴在我身边_

_没有结果的单恋_

_到时一定会冷却 可是我一定不会后悔_

听完一曲，老柏云心满意足地问道:："对了，你们找我这老头有何贵干？"

"我们想知道老伯和王霜儿的动人爱情故事。"

见晴与禹毅如此诚恳，柏云也不敢拒绝。

"那是40年前的事了。"

**５**

1968年的夏天，一个乡村女孩成长了。

15岁的王霜儿并没有远大的理想，从小就受家族影响的她，是一个很传统的女生。以孝顺父母为使命，小时候帮忙家人做家事，大时则嫁人。虽然她是少数有机会上学堂的孩子，但是她却没有任何想革命的意思。

直到'他'的出现。

"你的选择是做或不做，但不做就永远不会有机会！"

他，柏云，的一场惊人的开场白，不止让全村的成人当成眼中钉，更迎来无数女生的爱慕之情。

那个年代，谈梦想是禁忌的。不久，柏云转入当地的唯一学堂，结识了霜儿。

"你在唱什么歌啊？"

一个声音把正在海边，唱着自创的小夜曲的霜儿，吓个正着。从声音的来源，探出了个黑影，是柏云。

这是柏云与霜儿的第一次接触。

见自己的秘密被人发现，霜儿脸红红地低下头，含蓄地摇摇头。

"你的梦想是当歌星之类的吗？不过，你的歌艺还需要磨练喔！"柏云故意挑衅。

"我才不需要梦想！"霜儿反驳。

"是吗？别自欺欺人了啦！"

柏云一语点破，霜儿其实已对自己的人生感到纳闷。

"让我告诉你，我的故事，好吗？"柏云示意要霜儿坐在他身边，邀请她聆听他的心路历程。

"这是一个有笑有泪的旅程。能够追求梦想的人，真的很幸福。有梦的人都相信这一个传说，理想是奇迹的化身。心中的声音是指引人们未来的启明星，能拥抱梦想的人才算是真正的完整。我从小就有一个摄影的梦，只是父母反对。为了追梦，我牺牲亲情，远走他乡，却到现在还是找不到一个可以让我心弦感动的画面。所以，追梦要趁早，请不要放弃它，王霜儿。"

那天之后，霜儿与柏云很快就陷入了爱河之中了。霜儿也因受到柏云的影响，开始对梦产生憧憬。

"那就是海角天涯。"牵着霜儿的手，柏云指着夕阳下的大海，说出了这句话。他继续耍浪漫道："一个可以抵达天涯海角的梦想，是真爱。"

感动不断在霜儿心中蔓延开来，霜儿紧紧地拉住柏云的手，深怕他会突然离去。

"跟我来！"

只见霜儿拉起柏云的手，带他进入丛林，然后再一个芭蕉树下停下脚步。

霜儿随地拾起地上的树枝，开始在树身上涂鸦。不一会儿功夫，一些字就刻上了。

王霜儿 x 柏云

19. 09. 1968

爱情密码 ：我爱你

"口中念着爱情密码，才能遇见幸福。"霜儿解释。

"这是我们的爱情密码，我们是彼此的幸福。因为爱你，所以我希望能永远在一起。"霜儿很大胆，很明确地表明了态度。

柏云不语，他知道霜儿的父母是不会同意两人的感情的，可是他的心也跟霜儿一样，不想放手。

霜儿是一个聪明的女孩，她明白柏云的顾虑。

"我们私奔吧！"

霜儿的话让柏云吓得目瞪口呆，电视剧才会出现的桥断竟然变成了现实。

霜儿态度很明确，没有任何计划改变，她以坚韧的口吻说："十天后，我们就在我们之间最有纪念价值的地方见面，不见不散。"

语毕，她头也不回就跑回村了。到最后，霜儿还是相信柏云不会失约。

那是，这对爱侣最后一次的相会。

十天后，两人各自出发到那最有纪念价值的地方等待。

只是，在命运的作弄下，两人去的地点却是不同的。霜儿出现在看天涯海角的海滩。至于柏云，他则在芭蕉树下等待。

那一次，他们两个都失约了 。其实他们都按时赴约了。只是，一个往东，一个往西，无缘碰到面。

之后，柏云为了继续等待，长住了下来。而每当中午，他就会到树下等待那熟悉的身影，直到今日，他依旧不放弃那段情。

至于霜儿，以为自己已被遗弃，到了附近的城市自力更生，继续追梦。最后，她成功了，也成就今日的帝夜高中。

这就是1986年时，王霜儿与柏云的爱情故事。

"后来，霜儿来到城市，自力更生，建了一所学校，当了我们的校长。"

听到晴这么说，已年过七十的柏云，欣慰地笑了。

"那她现在过的，好吗？"

老柏云这么一问，倒是让晴很难开口。但眼前的人，真的应该知道真相。

"王校长已经过世了。"晴为难地报了真相。

一击闪电击入了老柏云的心房，这消息让他燃起的心一下子受了伤。只见他老泪纵横，十分心酸。

"这是王校长的日记。"晴递上充满记忆的日记。

老柏云接过手，如找到依靠般，不哭了。反之，他开始了追忆。

**6**

从柏云家出来，夜已变成了一片星空。就这样，一个周末过去了。但是，对于晴与禹毅，却是上了宝贵的一堂课。也因如此，禹毅终于找到了自己的才华：过目不忘的记忆力，及充满技巧性的琴术。

禹毅决定了，他会步上跟音乐有关的生涯。

"我觉得王校长和柏老伯很可怜。"晴突然这么说。

"我觉得他们俩缺的不是缘分，是坦诚。如果一开始就说好，或许悲剧不会发生。"禹毅说出真心话。

坦诚？！ 其实，晴有一件事并没有坦诚地面对，更没告诉禹毅真相。她该说吗？还是以后吧。

"我知道我的未来怎么走了。"禹毅很开心地把这喜讯告诉晴。

"那很好，我也已经想到明天要如何给老师交待了。"晴很有信心。

"什么？"禹毅好奇地问。

"我会写一部改编于他们俩的爱情故事。虽然他们在现实中失去了得到幸福的机会，那我就让他们在我的文字世界中找到完美！"

就这样，演出作品定为改变结局后的《相遇》。也为了保护王霜儿与柏云的身份，晴修改了名字。

《相遇》

'小美是乡村少女，一日他与外地来的阿杰结识并开始相爱。由于阿杰爱追梦，不定性，两人的恋情并不受到祝福。两人决定在最有纪念价值的地方等待，这是他们私奔的计划，只是他们去了不同的地方等待，没碰面。一场天灾，让两人回到村里寻找对方，也因为关心对方的心得到所有人的接受，有情人终得眷属。'

"很好，就找你的意思做吧。"级任老师满意地接受了她的计划书。

回到课室，又是一片哗然。恢复自信的禹毅，终于以帅气真实的自己，与大家见面。只见班上的人个个不断地在他周围打转，无法相信自己的眼睛。

"他才是真正的沈禹毅。"看不下去，晴把禹毅重新认识给众人认识。

"去音乐室集合，演出剧本已经出炉！"把影印好的剧本分给各位，晴以班长的身份要大家合作。

"为了搭配这短剧，我与禹毅一起写了这首男女对唱曲，'太简单'，请各位听听。"

语毕，晴与禹毅分别准备起麦克风，及坐在钢琴前。

见禹毅竟然会弹琴，班上的同学们个个无法相信，也对禹毅彻底改观了。

慢节奏的曲子，慢慢奏起一片乡村的气息。

晴开始唱。

_《太简单》_

_女：你曾经答应过我 去看一个小传说_

_看着芒果变颜色 纪念着我们的时刻_

_期待这不会是梦 相信这就叫承诺_

_就算累了 就算倦了 我也绝对不会放手_

禹毅开始唱。

_男：坚守这个小承诺 愿能继续在相守_

_没有甜美的糖果 也能够得到幸福_

_找不到萤火虫没关系 灯泡也会持续闪烁_

_你你我我的传说 其实很简单_

晴与禹毅的和音，合得恰当动听。

_合：简单不简单 爱情太__(__不__)__简单_

一曲结束，全班给于两人爆耳的掌声。

"不用选角了！我们一致认定又晴与禹毅饰演，小美与阿杰两角！"一个晴的痴情FANS做代表，表明大家的意见。

就这样，《相遇》的初步准备完成了。

很快地，再多两天就是正式演出了。

"庄又晴小姐，这给你。"老柏云在晴的家门外等她，交给她那本日记。

晴正想问为什么，老柏云又说了一句让晴哑口无言的话。

"快跟那男孩坦诚吧。"

语毕，老柏云再次步向他家的路。

留在原地的晴，反复地想着老柏云的话。她把日记随意翻了翻，找到了奥妙了！本来应该是空白的那一页，竟然写了字。原来，只要用铅笔涂一涂，就能看见上面的字！

那一页是这样写着的：

柏云，不管你在哪，我已原谅了你

坦诚真的很重要，请各位记得。

另外，城中也有一个传说

'只要在城中央舞台表演过的人，都会得到幸福。'

三班对决当天。。。

坐在化妆间的晴，再一次陷入思想与矛盾之中。她是时候说出真相了。演出结束后，她一定的说出！一定！

**7**

"你在想什么啊，晴公主？"禹毅温柔的问候把晴从记忆里一把抓了出来。

"没事，上台吧。"晴催促。

三班的毕业节目都很有新意。除了A班的短剧《相遇》，B班是以合唱团形式唱了几曲，C班则演起相声。

论精彩，三班都不分高下。只是，还是A班的《相遇》感动度极高，最后不负众望，摘下冠军，成为唯一能在城中央舞台表演的毕业班级。

比赛也为男女主角，禹毅与晴带来人气。

毕业在即，正是毕业纪念册当道的时期。不管你是男是女，只要你是即将毕业的学生，帝夜高中就会送上纪念册各一本，让同学师长一一在册上留下美丽的祝福。

帝夜高中的纪念册，封面是黑色的，里面有很多空页，让学生们在那里写下自我介绍，联络号码，祝福的话语，全班的大合照，为高中生涯画下完美的句号。

通常，手持的纪念册本子越多，就能看出他/她的人气。这届，除了晴有十二本外，自从演出后受人关注的禹毅也有七，八本。理所当然的，这也代表两人是这届的红人咯！

"真没想到我也有今天！"禹毅开心地炫耀着自己的纪念册。

晴依旧心事重重，她还是决定说出真相。

"我有事情要告诉你，跟我走。"晴告诉禹毅。

搭了德士，两人来到了坟场。

"你到底要带我去哪里啊？"禹毅有点不安。

晴手捧着一束百合，走向心中要去的地方。然后，她在一个熟悉的墓前停下了脚步。

庄又晴 之墓

"这。。。？！不可能！"禹毅被眼前的一幕吓得失去了血色。

他抬起头，只见这眼前所谓的'晴'强忍着泪水，道出了一个惊人的真相："我是庄又静，不是庄又晴。"

"我是庄又静，不是庄又晴。"她重复。

见禹毅受惊到说不出半句话，静继续说道："三年前死的人是姐姐，不是我。"

三年前，命运的那一天。。。

"姐姐，你骗我！"一把稚气的声音打断了琴声弹出的宁静。

一个跟弹琴女生长的一模一样的女生，怒气冲冲地进了琴房。

弹琴的女生是姐姐，庄又晴。冲进来的女生是妹妹，庄又静。

晴脸色有一点苍白，显然她有病在身。

"姐姐是因身体不舒服，才没帮你去买麦片饼。下次，好吗？"

"不，你怎么这么没有信用？是你答应我会帮我买，我才安心地去远足。今天是我喜欢的赠品发送的最后一天，错过就再也没有机会了。现在都五点了，别人都关店了，你说怎么办？"静非常激动。

"那间店的人我熟悉，我现在给他们一个电话。你喜欢的东西，姐姐一定会买回来。"晴安抚道。

虽然是双胞胎，但晴大静半个钟头，她们的单亲妈妈更是为了生下静而难产死的。这半小时的分别，注定晴要为这个妹妹劳心动众。

"这还差不多。"静任性地大步大步离开琴房。

"今天傍晚，一名少女疑因身体不适而在过马路时分神，遇上了车祸，当场身亡。"

新闻的报告。。。晴的照片在电视上。。。

坐在客厅看电视的静，愣了一会儿，陷入了深深的恐惧之中。

要不是她的任性，或许晴不会出事！想到这，静崩溃大哭了起来。

也是因为想赎罪，一向没有生活目标的静，取代了一向有远大抱负的晴的身份，以妹妹的身躯活着姐姐的人生。

"后来，我为了更像姐姐，模仿了她的一切。也因如此，成就了今日的庄又晴。"静完成了她的解说。

"你姐姐生病，你身为妹妹为什么这么狠心地要求她带病出去？为什么你这么任性？到底是你姐姐的命重要，还是你所谓的赠品重要？回答我，为什么要间接害死自己的双胞胎姐姐！"禹毅激动地不断指责着。

禹毅无法接受事实，整个人瘫坐在晴的墓前，泪水不断地地滴落。

"禹毅。。。"静哽咽，她知道错了。

静想安抚禹毅，却被当场拒绝了。

"别叫我！我需要时间冷静。"

语毕，禹毅头也不回地跑走了。还站在原地的静目送着禹毅离开的背影，眼泪不断地从眼角夺眶而出，模糊了她的视线。

静真的知道错了，她不止害了亲姐姐，还伤了一个喜欢着姐姐的男生。

走在热闹的街上，禹毅第一次感受到被遗弃。虽然当年一场车祸让他变成了孤儿，但是他还感受到晴给予的关心。这些年来，就是因为有晴在，所以他才活了过来。

可是，晴竟然早在三年前就过世了。而一直呆在他身边这么多年的人，已经换成了静，他也不知道？

他真的配当晴的朋友吗？

静满脸伤愁地慢慢走回家，心中还是为刚才的事耿耿于怀。

当初，她为什么那么任性？要不是她的任性，或是当初死的人是她自己，今天的结果或许会不一样也说不定。。。

也因为静一直在想东西，警惕心也变低了，结果没发现被人跟踪了。

忽然，一只手捂住了静的嘴，不久静就昏了。

"你在做什么？！"已经相通的禹毅，看见这一幕，立刻阻止。

混乱之中，禹毅与那男人起了争执，撞到了墙壁，也昏了过去。

那男人把静与禹毅抬上车，开走了。

完蛋了！静与禹毅被绑架了。

**8**

窄小肮脏的小房子，没有任何家具，空气也很不顺畅。

静率先恢复了意识，她看了看周围，没有人除了与她并肩坐着的禹毅。

禹毅？！ 为什么他也会在这了?

"禹毅。。。"静轻轻用胳膊动了下还在昏迷中的禹毅。

"又晴，你醒了啊？肚子饿吗？"绑架静与禹毅的人拿出一包饭盒，从黑暗中走出。

是他？！ 静认得出，他是每次来Ten Fingers 看她表演的疯狂粉丝，而且还因为太热情，常被保全赶出去。

"你捉我们来这里干吗？放我们出去。"静很害怕，大声吼那个变态。

"你不要怕，我只是想听你唱歌，唱完我就放你们走。"变态好像还有一点理智。

"只有一首吗？一首唱完，你就会放我们自由吧？"静有些怀疑。

只见变态猛点头保证，静放心地清了清喉咙，开始唱道。

奇怪？！ 为什么除了吱吱呜呜，她连一个字都唱不出？

"快唱啊！"变态把手搭在静的肩上。

无方容忍的静，害怕地崩溃大喊。

"放开她。。。"禹毅无力地说出这番话。原来，他头部受伤了，怪不得这么久了才醒来。

见禹毅坏他好事，变态男不停地猛踢禹毅的肚子。只见禹毅拼命忍着痛，因为双手双脚绑得太紧，无法抵抗！

"住手！我唱！"静喊道。

变态男立刻停下动作，坐回静的身旁。

"别怕，还有我在。你安心地唱吧。"禹毅声音开始变得很弱，脸色也很白。

深一口气，静开始唱道：

_星星伴在我身边_

_两个心紧靠一边_

_没有月光的明月 看不见对爱的想念_

唱完，变态男却突然改变口供，死也不放走两人。

"我讨厌你！放我们走！"静很生气。

变态男被静的话刺激到，开始神志不清，挥刀要刺下静！

"小心！"禹毅用手臂为静挡了一刀。

"别动！"一群拿着抢的警察冲进屋，不一会儿功夫，就制服了变态男。尾随警察的女生雪玲，同时也是合唱团的团员，出现在他们的眼前。明显地，是雪玲救了他们。

"我本来是要去你家告诉你关于合唱团的事，好才我去了。。。你们没事吧？"雪玲说道。

"雪玲，谢谢你！"静把雪玲抱进怀里，非常感激。

两人终于得救了！

为了确保一切没问题，静与禹毅双双住进了医院。因为禹毅的保护，静一点都没有受伤。禹毅除了轻微的脑震荡，其余都是皮外伤。因为，绑架事件，两人还上了报。

报上头条写着："天籁美声惹人妒，餐厅歌手被绑架！"

"你红咯，静。"坐在医院的小亭，禹毅读着报纸。

这是继静公开自己身份后，两人第一次如此平静地聊起天来。

"谢谢你替我挡了那一刀。"静感谢。

"你是晴的妹妹。不管怎样，你也是我的朋友。"禹毅笑着回答。

"你很爱我姐姐吧。"静看出禹毅的心思，"告诉你一个秘密，你并不是一厢情愿，姐姐也喜欢着你，是她亲口说的。"

"真的吗？太好了。没想到1968年有柏云，2008年有沈禹毅，一样等不到心中的那个她。"听说晴也喜欢过自己，他既欣慰又感到可悲。

静低头不语。

"以后，你会以晴还是静的身份活下去？"禹毅很想知道。

"我。。。"静不知怎样回答。

"请问你是庄又晴小姐吗？"一个穿西装的男人打岔。

"是，我是庄又晴。你是。。。" 静将错就错，决定继续以庄又晴的身份而活。

男人递上名片，自我介绍道："我是唱片公司的老板，我姓郑，我很有兴趣把庄小姐捧为歌星。"

**9**

出院后，静与禹毅跟着名片地址，来到了城里最有名的唱片公司找郑老板。一到，静就受到了很热烈的欢迎，想签人当明星的手段可说是越来越高明了。

郑老板把静带进试音室，总共有五个专业人士排排坐准备为静打分。只要通过这个关卡，静就会是公认的实力派了。

"庄小姐，希望我没有看错你。"郑老板说道。

"我不会让你失望的！"静微笑保证。

_星星伴在我身边_

_两个心紧靠一边_

_没有月光的明月 看不见对爱的想念_

_星星伴在我身边_

_没有结果的单恋_

_到时一定会冷却 可是我一定不会后悔_

静的自弹自唱，再加上创作才华，让众专业人员十分满意。

"庄小姐，只要你给我们机会，我们一定会把你捧成天后级人物。"郑老板递上已准备好的合约。

眼见姐姐的梦想还差一步就能完成，静决定放手一搏，当当歌星。

"好，我跟你签约。"检查了合约内容，静说道。

就这样，静以庄又晴的身份当了歌星，以艺名星晴发展。

"你到底是为了你自己还是晴，才当歌星？"

静一从唱片公司出来，禹毅就问关于她草率签约的事。

"这重要吗？"静根本不把它当一回事。

"你应该为自己而活。我想你姐姐也不希望你毁了自己的人生。"禹毅用着成熟的口吻训静。

"那我告诉你，我的确是为了姐姐才当歌手。可是，这样也没错啊。庄又晴有梦想，庄又静没有。所以当务之急，庄又静的梦想就是好好以庄又晴的身份活下去。"静理直气壮，不认为有错。

禹毅不知该如何与她争论，干脆不说话了。

"我不送你了。"走到十字路口，禹毅先自行走向转角。

静很清楚，两人已经回不到以前那么好的关系了。

"这是正式的出路表。"老师发下表格给学生。

只见个个心意已决，纷纷拿起笔填写自己的未来。经历这么多，很多人已经知道何为梦了。所以，他们个个都不会再为未来彷徨了。

静的真正身份除了禹毅外，还是没人知道真相。静在表格上填写着：全职歌手，因为那是已经被实现的梦。

自从发现自己与音乐生涯的缘分后，禹毅决定走上音乐这条路。他的出路表上填着：指挥家。

这一天，将是他们最后一次已在届生的身份出现在学校了。只要在城中央舞台的演出完成，一切就结束了。

趁大家都在，静表示自己的想法与决定，她道："由于我已经是合约艺人，所以不方便出面。我建议我的角色，可以让雪玲代演。毕竟，当初我被绑架时，是她救了我。"

老师巡视了课室一番，没有任何一个人反对这个建议。

"好吧。"虽然觉得遗憾，老师还是答应了。

离正式演出，还有一周。。。

**10**

《相遇》在少了静的演出下，默然失色了些。虽然会感到可惜，静无法与全班一起上台演毕业作品，但这一点不完美还是让人难忘的。

台下的鼓掌，画下了《相遇》的完整演出，也画下了一群17岁的少男少女的高中生涯。

"接下来，让我们欢迎我们城里的明日之星，庄又晴为我们献上一首新歌！"司仪的话果然挽留了很多人，人人纷纷不离开了。

"太好了！晴也可以登上舞台了！"取代静角色的雪玲，为静开心。

只见静缓缓地从舞台一角走出，一身休闲装，为新专辑的首波主打歌宣传。

新歌《适应》是一首抒情摇滚，词曲都有静一手包办。专业的钢琴家为静伴奏，证明静的受宠程度。

_《适应》_

_时针秒针交错 变复杂_

_时间却不为谁而停下_

_顽皮的蒲公英依旧在飞_

_真爱 秘密花园 却是梦_

_求你相信 会有奇迹_

_要我快乐 却少了意义_

_转身离去 泣不成声音 _

_习惯性的动作 也变成独角戏_

_*__无法适应 没有了你_

_早知如今 不会说爱你_

_若能依赖 继续装傻也都愿意_

_只是可惜 那已成回忆_

_四手联弹变独奏 旋律变了调_

_一个人看电影 喜剧也失效_

_心不甘 情不愿 又能怎样？_

_收拾心情 期待出发_

_无法适应 没有了你_

_早知如今 不会说爱你_

_若能依赖 继续装傻也都愿意_

_只是可惜 那已成回忆_

_无法适应 还是想你_

_放下过去 重新找回自己_

_告别曾经 暂新生命_

_或许一天 我能重新认识你_

_我会适应_

一曲结束，又是热烈掌声，静唱得很动听。

禹毅看着台上的静，他知道他们已经是两个不同世界的人了。

黄昏时分，夕阳西下，余辉似火，火红火红的晚霞，映红了半边天。之前的热闹，随着人潮的离去，变得很宁静。夕阳下的城中央舞台，无缘无故地多了份哀伤。

基本上来说，舞台已是空无一人。但在机缘巧合下，这又让十分尴尬的禹毅与静又碰面了。

"还没走啊？"回来拿东西的静遇到禹毅。

"是啊，在看风景。你回来拿东西？"禹毅指着静拿在手里的乐谱。

静点点头，不知该如何消除这尴尬诡异的气氛。"我今天就会跟经纪人一起去日本受训，顺便录专辑。"

对于这突如其来的消息，禹毅还是掩盖住不舍，冷淡地回应了静。

"一路顺风，我期待你的首张专辑。"

"你能不能不要对我这么冷漠？"静沉不住气，大声骂禹毅。

"我。。。我不懂如何面对这件事。。。"禹毅有口难言。

"你喜欢姐姐没错，但这三年与你共进退的是我，庄又静！你怪我欺骗你没关系，但我们不是朋友吗？"静对禹毅的胆怯很失望。

"我躲你是因为我很乱，我分不清我对你们两姐妹的感情。"禹毅道出心里话。

"好，那我告诉你！我们两个是［友达以上，恋人未满］。你和姐姐是［两情相悦，却有缘无分］！"

听完静的话，禹毅陷入了深深的思索。面对这两张同一个脸孔的女孩，两种不同的个性，他的心到底是爱着谁呢？

见禹毅不语，静继续说："我喜欢你！从小我就常欺负你，因为我希望你的注意力能离开姐姐。可是。。。"

静泣不成声，低头不语。禹毅见静如此低落，疼惜地帮她抹去眼泪，用双手触摸着静两颊的线条。禹毅已经分不清眼前的人为晴或静了，只知道自己是真情流露。

静一手止住了禹毅的动作，吻上了禹毅的唇，禹毅也没有反抗。

一秒。。。两秒。。。三秒。。。

静松开拥抱，转身跑走了。留在原地的禹毅，目送静跑开的背影，泪也不听使唤，流了下来。

哔。。。哔。。。

禹毅从口袋拿出了手机，是静传来的简讯。

"我今天搭今晚11点的班机，因为碍于歌手身份，你们不用送机了。保重。"

禹毅想回复，却不知该如何是好，干脆作罢。

他们之间真的完了吗？

禹毅靠在墙壁，静静思考着。

五年后。。。

"刚才指挥的很不错喔！"禹毅的好友，阿宝称赞道。

"哪里，离我梦想可远了。"禹毅谦虚地回答。

虽只过了五年，禹毅已是指挥一群高中生管弦乐团的专业人士。自从静离开后，就再也没有回来了。毕竟，已是天后级人物的她，有很多演唱会要办，常到不同国家也是理所当然的。而禹毅则是静的头号粉丝。

"你的偶像星晴，昨天回国了，听说是要在这里举办演唱会。对了，她不是你的旧情人吗？你会去找她吗？"

被阿宝这么一问，禹毅不但没有转换话题，还自信满满地说："我追不追得到她，就全靠你了！"

"我们谢谢星晴为我们带来的这首新歌，现在举行签唱会！"

司仪一说完，人潮也开始排起队，个个希望能得到静的签名，阿宝也在人潮中。

"星晴小姐，有个对你而言很重要的人，要我给你这个。"阿宝趁签专辑的时候，把字条偷偷交给静。

静看也不看就把字条收进口袋，继续签专辑。

签唱会结束后，静在没有人的管制下，好奇地看了信。

[静：去最有纪念价值的地方见。 禹毅字。]

静大喜过望，在没有通知任何人的情况下离开了会场。

"禹毅！"静一到舞台后面的空地，就立刻看见了禹毅。

"好才你没去错地方！"禹毅立刻牵起静，带她到离舞台最近的一棵树下。

"看。"禹毅指着树身上的一些字。

静把视线转向他指的方向，怔住了，哭出了感动的泪水。

沈禹毅 x 庄又静

26. 11. 2008

爱情密码：别怕，还有我在

"2008年11月26日，是我离开的那天？！"静无法相信禹毅已经早就选择了自己。

禹毅双手插进口袋，说道："没错。你走后，我的思绪告诉我，这三年来的记忆是最开心的。所以，我喜欢的人是你。做我女朋友，好吗？"

静喜极成泣，点头同意。

"等一下！"静还是一点怀疑，"在你眼里，现在的我是谁？"

"是我心爱的女人！"禹毅在静的额头上印上一吻。

他们的爱情为这个故事画下了一个完美的句号。

发光并非太阳的专利，你也可能发光！如果你心里有梦，你就该努力克服一切阻碍你的问题，实现你的愿望。如果你没有梦想，别害怕！别担心！静下心来，你是否有想做却没做的事呢？别再浪费时间了，把一切泡影化为真实吧！

一个胡思乱想，即有可能化为一个远大的美梦。年轻是我们唯一拥有权力去编织梦想的时光，青春一经典当即永不再赎。

祝愿大家也能找到梦想，让梦想之细苗受到阳光雨水的洗礼，顺利成长并开花结果！

（完）


End file.
